Kathryn Nemec
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: "The past will often attack the present with pain of their memories."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm beyond angy at the finale, I'm still so emotional and it can't be healed. There'll never be anyone as awesome as Mr Kaplan was…they didn't have to end her like that. Thank god for fanfiction is all I can say…enjoy.**

…

 **Kathryn Nemec**

…

 _ **Eight hours earlier**_

…

Kate was exhausted and cold, spending four hours in the woods burying Red's latest victim hadn't been an easy one. Baz had stayed to help her, Red's victim; Simon Deller hadn't been a light man. Baz had helped Kate dig the grave before loading him in to the hole, the rain beginning.

"We should hurry before any evidence resurfaces with the rain." Kate ordered.

Another half hour and they were back in the car, Kate's shoes covered in mud, her hands with traces of mud as Baz handed her a cloth from the glove compartment.

"Thank you dearie."

"We going to Red's or back to yours?"

"Mine I think, it's been a long day, I'll call Raymond in a little while and let him know how things went."

Silence filled the car as Kate looked out the passenger's side window, her eyes feeling heavy.

"How's your new cleaner coming along?" Baz asked.

"She's getting better; I've had her doing my apartment right now until I know she can handle Raymond's messes."

"She does know what she'll be doing right?"

"I made it clear to her, and I explained that she'll be paid handsomely for it."

"Can she be trusted?"

"She knows who he is, the business he's in. She came in to this fully informed."

"She nice?"

"Far too young for you dearie?"

Baz laughed before turning to her.

"I meant her personality."

"Of course you did." Kate smiled, turning to eye him questionably.

Baz pulled up outside Kate's apartment, the rain still pouring.

"You okay from here?"

"I'll be fine, Molly should still be there. Thank you for the ride, night dearie."

"Night Kate."

Baz waited until Kate was inside her apartment before finally driving off. Kate closed the door to her apartment, removing her jacket before calling out to Molly.

"Molly…it's Mr Kaplan, are you still here."

The place was unusually quiet, Kate made her way down the hallway, drawing her gun as she checked every room. She made her way in to the bathroom, trying the light switch to find it wasn't working. She took out a small torch from her bag, turning it on to see the word 'RUN' written in blood on her bathroom mirror, she turned to her side, hitting something with her foot, looking down to see the lifeless body of Molly lying by the bath, a pool of blood around her, her throat cut. Kate got ready to draw her gun and turn when she felt a hand coming over her mouth, she struggled to free herself, running from the room, the intruder following her and Kate ran in to the front room, she reached up to the fire place, grabbing an object and swinging it at her attacker before she felt something hard hit her on the side of her head, she fell to the floor, her gun being thrown form her grasp, across the floor before her attacker was on her, she struggled with them, scratching at them as hard as she could before they covered her mouth with something before her world turned dark.

…

 _ **2am**_

…

Dembe looked at the screen for the umpteenth time, sending yet another text and voicemail. Red walked in, taking off his hat as Dembe threw his cell down on the table.

"Dembe?"

"I can't get a hold of her, I've called her many times, I've text her…there's nothing."

"Something's wrong, it's not like Kate not to return our calls like this."

"I called Baz, he said he dropped her off at her home around six. He didn't notice anything wrong."

"We need Elizabeth and quite possibly Agent Mojtabai, he might be able to help us get a trace on Kate's cell."

"Should we go to her apartment?"

"Yes, I'll call Elizabeth now, Dembe get the car ready."

"Yes Raymond."

Elizabeth rolled over in bed when she heard her cell vibrating on the night stand, groaning as she went to sit up before answering.

"Hello." She groaned.

"Lizzie, I need you….now?"

"Red, are you kidding me…it's 2am."

"I'm sorry Lizzie but it's important."

"Fine, give me half an hour and I'll be over." She replied as she listened to him where to meet him.

Elizabeth didn't give him time to reply as she hung up the phone before getting dressed and dialling another number.

Elizabeth pulled up outside the address Red had given her, seeing the older man standing on the steps with Dembe.

"Red, what the hell is going on, do you have any idea what the…."

"I'm sorry for calling you out so early but it couldn't wait."

"You're paying the nanny, she wasn't happy about being woken up this early."

"I'm happy to pay her."

Elizabeth went quiet before looking at the building they were standing outside off.

"So, what is this place?"

"This is Mr Kaplan's residence."

"Oh…she needs us?"

"I haven't heard from Mr Kaplan in nearly eight hours."

"You're worried?"

"Yes, it's not like her not to keep in touch. I asked you here because, well…you're FBI, you're able to gain access to her apartment without any questions asked."

"You don't have a key?"

"No…not anymore."

Elizabeth eyed him closely, watching the exchange of glances between himself and Dembe.

"Move out the way."

Red and Dembe did as she asked, and watched as she picked the lock on the front, before drawing her weapon, Red and Dembe entering behind her.

"MR KAPLAN…IT'S ELIZABETH, ARE YOU IN HERE."

There was no response as Elizabeth braced herself as she entered each room, Dembe drawing is gun as he made his way in to the bathroom.

"RAYMOND…IN HERE?"

Elizabeth and Red looked at each other with worry as they made their way to the bathroom to find Dembe standing over the body of Molly.

"Jesus, who is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"Her names Molly Fletcher, she was hired by Kate, she has a number of girls who help out with…with em…"

"Your victims?"

"Yes." He said, avoiding her eyes.

"Raymond…the mirror?"

All three looked up, seeing the word 'Run' written on the mirror.

"Is that blood?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Mr Kaplan's?"

"Could be Molly's?"

"What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know Lizzie."

…

Kate woke up, feeling the pounding in the side of her head, nausea creeping in as she tried to sit up. She lifted her hand to find it handcuffed to a metal railing. She looked around to see herself surrounded by darkness, a constant dripping coming from a pipe across the room. Fear suddenly filled her as she began to wonder who had taken her and killed Molly. Her head shot up as she heard the metal door opening, a dark figure coming towards her, throwing down a bottle of water, which landed at her leg.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

There was no reply from her kidnapper, just bright blue eyes looking back at her through the balaclava.

"If it's money you want, you can have it. What do you want…me? Does this have something to do with Raymond? The FBI?"

The kidnapper never uttered a word, just kept staring at Kate, Kate felt physically sick, her head getting worse. The dark figure suddenly knelt down in front of her, unscrewing the bottle cap before passing the water to Kate. Kate's hand shook as she took the water, taking a few sips before she felt a hand coming to the side of her head, brushing hair from her face. Kate looked deep in to her kidnapper's eyes, anger and fear in them.

"Please dearie, tell me what it is you want. Whatever it is, you can have it…just let me go."

Her kidnapper got to their feet, retreating back, before turning to leave the room, leaving Kate alone in the dark once again.

"WHO ARE YOU." Kate screamed, now fearing for her life.

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews so far, on here and on AO3.**

…

 **Chapter 2**

…

Elizabeth made her way in to the front room, looking around at the table that had been turned over, she spotted the broken porcelain by the fireplace, walking over and kneeling down beside it as she went to pick up a piece.

"Lizzie?"

"Oh hey, I think I found something…an ornament of some sort, what is it a carousel?"

Red came over, kneeling down beside her as he took the other piece that was sitting on the floor, Elizabeth noticing the small smile that appeared on his face.

"What?"

"I bought that for Kate a very long time ago, I didn't even know she still had it."

"Why did you give it to her?"

"It was a keepsake of sorts, there's a small compartment just under here?" He said, pulling out the small drawer.

"Does it play music?"

"No, I remember her looking at it many years ago in a shop window; she said it reminded her of her childhood, before this life took over."

"I know it's none of my business but why did you and Dembe give each other that odd look before when I asked why you didn't have a key to Mr Kaplan's."

Red got to his feet, placing the piece of the carousel on the table by the chair before going over to the window. Elizabeth watched him closely before she followed him, his eyes fixed on the passers-by below.

"Did you have an argument or something?"

"It was all a very long time ago Lizzie."

"Did you hurt her?"

"Lizzie…"

"Okay, I'm sorry but if whatever happened between you is in anyway connected to what's happened to her now, don't you think you should let me know?"

"I highly doubt what happened back then is the cause of all of this."

"A woman is dead Red; god only knows what's in store for Mr Kaplan."

"Kate can handle herself."

Elizabeth could hear the frustration showing in his voice as he turned to look at her.

"Not everyone is as strong as they appear, not even Mr Kaplan. If this does have anything to do with you then you'd better pray nothing happens to her."

Red closed his eyes tightly as Elizabeth walked away from him, praying for Kate's safe return.

…

Kate could barely keep her eyes open as she tried to adjust her position on the floor, her legs beginning to cramp. Her head was pounding so much and for the first time in a long time she truly felt terrified. She looked up when she heard the door opening, her kidnapper walking towards her, a bottle of water in her hand. Kate tensed as they approached, finally looking up to meet their eyes. Kate paid close attention to the eyes as they unscrewed the bottle cap before passing it to Kate, who took a few long sips.

"You're female, aren't you? Just say something dearie, please."

Kate's kidnapper leaned over her as they placed their hand to the Kate's head, Kate making a pained sound.

"Do you have any painkillers I could take for this headache dearie, I'm feeling a little sick."

Kate reached out with her free hand, taking hold of her kidnappers hand.

"Please."

"Give me a minute."

Kate sat shocked when she finally heard the voice, definitely female. She waited as the woman left to get her something for her head. When the woman returned, she handed Kate two pills, watching closely as Kate popped them in to her mouth before taking some water to wash them down. Kate handed her back the water.

"Keep it, in case you feel sick again."

"Dearie…what's your name, what is it you want with me, you sound younger than me. Is this to do with Raymond, or are you targeting me specifically?"

"Who I am is of no importance to you right now."

"You've kidnapped me; I think I have a right to know why?"

The woman got up to leave but was stopped when Kate grabbed her wrist.

"Please dearie, do you have a blanket or something…it's getting very cold in here."

"No…" She replied before she stormed out."

Kate watched the door slam behind her, closing her eyes tightly before she vomited.

…

Elizabeth walked in to the bathroom to see Dembe sitting on the toilet seat looking down at Molly's body.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"It was only her first week with Kate."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I, I don't think she really knew how dangerous this job was when she agreed to it."

"Dembe, I have to ask…can you tell me why Red doesn't have a key to Mr Kaplan's anymore."

"If he hasn't told you then I don't think it's right for me to say."

"Did they have an argument or something? There was a broken ornament in the other room, a carousel…it seemed like it meant something to them both?"

"I can't Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"Okay but…if this is connected to Mr Kaplan's abduction then I…"

"It won't be."

"How do you know that for a fact?"

"I don't but…it's unlikely."

"Everything alright in here?" Red asked, coming up behind them.

"Aside from the dead body you mean." Lizzie replied.

Dembe and Red gave her a look before she took out her phone and began dialling a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Who do you think…the task force."

"Lizzie I don't think that we…"

"Mr Kaplan is missing, god only knows how much danger she could be in. We need to find her and my team can help track her down. What? Is she not important enough?" Elizabeth asked, seeing Red's expression.

"Of course she is."

"Well then get of your high horse and accept the help, if she means anything to you at all."

Elizabeth stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Dembe and Red alone with Molly's body.

"She was asking about you and Kate."

"I thought she might try to find out through you."

"I didn't tell her anything Raymond."

"I know you wouldn't."

"Maybe you should."

"It was a very long time ago Dembe."

"She said the carousel was damaged, I'm sorry."

"I didn't even know Kate still had it."

"She told me why you gave it to her a while back; she wouldn't get rid of it."

"Oh Dembe…I hope to god she's alright."

"Kate can take care of her self."

"I put you both in so much danger, I don't know why you both stay."

"We're family Raymond."

"Family." He smiled.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks to Mascaret for all your support; I'm so glad I've found someone who loves Mr Kaplan as much as I do xx**

…

 **Chapter 3**

…

Red was far from happy when Elizabeth brought in her team to help find Kate, Kate herself would be even less enthused to find out that FBI were walking all over her apartment, looking at all her personal affects. Elizabeth looked over to Red who had his eyes firmly fixed on Samar who was searching Kate's bedside cabinet.

"Is that really necessary Agent Navabi?"

Samar looked over to see how worried Red looked as she and some other Agents searched her bedroom.

"You want us to find her, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then allow us to do our job, there could be something she's been hiding. Something she might not want you to know about, something that may have put you in danger."

"If there was something bothering Mr Kaplan, she would have told me, we have no secrets."

"Maybe not with each other." Elizabeth added.

Red turned as Elizabeth came to stand beside him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"To still haven't told me why you don't have a key to Mr Kaplan's apartment."

"Will you let that go Lizzie, please?"

"There's a reason, something you're both hiding. I know you said it didn't but what if whatever happened between you both how ever long ago is connected to what's happening now. Whoever has Mr Kaplan, it could be someone you know, someone you both know."

Red turned to look at Elizabeth, anger in his eyes as he began to speak.

"Believe it or not Lizzie, there are something's in my life that are just as I said before…private. What took place between us is none of your business and I would appreciate it very much if you'd leave it at that, just find her…preferably alive." He said quietly as he left the room.

Elizabeth turned back as he walked away, making her way over to Samar.

"Make sure you take fingerprints, there was blood found in the front room that I've sent off to be analysed.

"Do you think it is connected to Reddington?"

"I'd bet money on it, he's hiding something, so is Dembe?"

"You think he'll tell you?"

"Maybe if I keep pushing him, he knows enough about me. I think it's time I knew more about him…and Mr Kaplan."

…

Kate heard the door opening as she lay on her side on the cold floor, she didn't have the energy to open her eyes, in that moment she honestly couldn't care if her kidnapper killed her, the pain in her head was becoming too much to bare.

"Wake up?"

Kate heard the young woman's voice but didn't open her eyes. The young woman knelt down beside Kate, spotting the patch on the floor where Kate had been sick. Panic began to set in, gently turning Kate over.

"Open your eyes Mr Kaplan…shit, please…open your eyes."

Kate could hear the concern in her voice as she tried to slowly open her eyes.

"I'm cold dearie…I…"

"You've been sick."

"My head…"

Kate tried to sit up with the young woman's help, nausea coming over her as she quickly turned away from her to throw up. Kate felt the woman run a warm hand up and down her back as Kate emptied what little was in her stomach.

"Come on, get up."

"Where are we going?"

There was no answer as the woman put her arm around Kate's waist and helped her to her feet, Kate wavering from lack of food, feeling dizzy from the knock to her head as she fell in to the young woman who kept her steady.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but…it's necessary."

Before Kate could ask, her eyes were suddenly covered with a blindfold as she was escorted from the room. She held on to the woman as she counted at least ten steps up to wherever they were going, Kate heard another door opening and heat finally hitting her. She heard what she thought was a bird chirping as they walked down a hallway, at least ten to fifteen paces from where they'd been before Kate heard another door opening and Kate was led inside. She was guided over another four paces before the young woman eased her down on to what was clearly a bed before the woman removed the blindfold. Kate blinked a few times before looking around the room, cream walls with one red as the main feature wall behind the bed. Dark wood furniture, there was no photographs around Kate noted before she looked up at the other woman.

"Who are dearie, take that thing off."

"I have to go?"

Kate's kidnapper got ready to walk away before Kate took tight hold of her hand.

"You're obviously not as bad as you seem, you brought me up here after all."

"You were sick; the basement is the last place you should be."

"Thank you."

"I'll get you some stronger painkillers when I'm out, do you need anything else."

"I wouldn't mind a shower and some fresh clothes."

"When I come back."

"Thank you dearie….wait."

"What."

"Please, let me see your face. Who am I going to tell?"

"The police?"

"You don't know me dearie, I don't exactly have the best relationship with the police."

"Because of him?"

"Who?"

"Reddington."

"You know Raymond?"

"Not really, but I've certainly found out a lot about him…and you."

"Did we hurt you, is that what all of this is about? Did we…"

"You have no idea, but you will…trust me, you will."

Kate's eyes closed tightly as the young woman took back her hand before leaving, locking the door behind her.

…

Elizabeth searched Kate's apartment before eventually going over to Dembe who was looking down at the broken carousel.

"Dembe?"

"I need to get this repaired…for Kate."

"After…they need to take fingerprints and things from it first, when they're done, I'll give it back to you."

"Thank you."

"Where's Red?"

"He left."

"What…where."

"There's a small bistro at the end of the road, he and Kate used too go there at the end of the day."

"Thanks, I won't be long."

Elizabeth left, making her way down the street, coming to a stop outside the bistro. She found the door locked but could clearly see Red sitting at one of the tables, she knocked a dew times, Red looking up and over to her. She saw him speak to the older gentlemen behind the bar who eventually made his way over to the door, unlocking it and allowing her inside.

"Thanks."

Elizabeth made her way over to Red, taking a seat across from him as he drank what she assumed was whiskey.

"Mr Kaplan's missing and you're sat here drinking, very productive."

"Lizzie…"

"You really think drowning your sorrows is going to help fine Mr Kaplan."

"It's one drink, I just needed to get away from all the chaos at Kate's."

"How did you get in here, it's not open yet?"

"Marco is a good friend of myself and Kate's."

"Dembe said you were here."

"Kate and I would come here some evenings, just to talk, catch up."

"Look I…"

"Kate and I have always been close Lizzie, after she lost Annie she was…she was broken, she didn't know what to do with her life. I offered her a place with me and I suppose the rest is history. It took Kate a very long time to get over Annie's death, she really loved her. There were nights I'd find her alone in a room, crying her heart out over her. She never really trusted anyone after she lost her; she focused herself on work, with me."

"Killing people?"

"She knew what she was getting involved with when I offered her this job, over the years we became close. I trust Kate with everything, every secret, ever scar we have. We've been there for each other through so much, about twenty five years ago Kate and I, I had gone to retrieve some money that had been taken from me by an associate and he turned on me, he shot me…it was the first time Kate had seen something happen to me and I think it scared her. She's already lost Annie and she was terrified that she was going to lose me too. Kate had her team of doctors on call when it happened and they took very good care of me, got me well again. For two weeks Kate never left my bedside, she wouldn't let me out of her sight for the fear of something else happening to me."

"You're her family I guess."

"We are, our evenings spent here were the beginning. It took her months to give me space but I knew why and I was happy to do as she wanted until then, one evening we were here and it was the anniversary of Annie's death, she was acting differently all day, I'd forgotten what day it was, I'd been busy with a deal. I just thought she was tired and I hadn't given it a second thought. We were in here drinking, Kate had arrived earlier than me, she was already a little drunk, halfway through the night she spoke about Annie and it finally clicked with me about the date. The moment I looked at her she just…fell apart. Kate doesn't allow many people to see her vulnerable side, I suppose in a way, I'm honoured that she feels comfortable enough with me that she can open up more.

"She must have really loved her."

"She cried for what seemed like hours before I finally calmed her down, I took her home, tried to get her to sleep but she just wanted to sit with me, which I was more than happy to do."

"Did something happen, this reason you no longer have a key to her place?"

"I'm not sure Kate would want her private life talked about Lizzie."

"It's me; you know I wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Kate was a beautiful woman back in the day; she still is in my eyes."

"You slept with her?"

"It was a mistake, she was hurting, grieving and at the time comfort was what she wanted, needed."

"I don't understand though, why would she take a key away from you just because you…"

"It's not because we slept together Lizzie, it's because of happened after that."

"Which is?"

"You have to remember Kate was older than me, she was in her forties and back in those days it was…different."

"What are you saying?"

Red looked up from his whiskey, sadness in his eyes as Elizabeth watched him. "Kate got pregnant after our night together, she was…confused, scared. Our work is dangerous and it wasn't an easy decision to make."

"You made her have a termination?"

"No…but I knew we couldn't let a child grow up in this life. We made the decision that it was better for the child that we give it up for adoption when it was born."

"You made her give up her child."

"You know what our life is like Lizzie, to raise a child in it wouldn't have been fair."

"That wasn't you choice, you forced her to give up her child. That's why she took away your key."

"She never really forgave me for what happened, over the years she learned to accept it but, she'll never forgive me for it."

"Was it a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter, I let Kate spend some time with the baby before they took it away, it was the right thing to do at the time."

"Do you know what happened to the baby, where it ended up?"

"No."

"Does Mr Kaplan?"

"I doubt it, she never said. She wouldn't know."

"You made her give up the only child she would ever have, I don't even blame her for taking the damn key away. Her baby, jesus Red. You said you loved her, if you really loved her, you wouldn't have done that, you'd have stood by her, helped her raise you child. If the baby meant anything to you, you'd have given this kind of life up."

Elizabeth got up from her seat, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Mr Kaplan's, we need to find her. Did it ever occur to you that maybe your son or daughter may have come looking for their birth parents."

"No I…"

"Forget it, you just better pray nothing happens to her, otherwise it will be her blood on your hands, hers and Molly's."

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

Elizabeth stormed out of the bistro, anger filling her as everything Red had told her ran threw her mind. She'd always looked at Mr Kaplan as a tough woman, a strong woman that you would never cross. Someone who never let anything bring her down, thinking about the child Red had forced her to give up made Elizabeth so angry, finally beginning to see Mr Kaplan as someone other than just Red's cleaner.

"Lizzie please wait."

"WHAT?"

Elizabeth turned around, her eyes full of anger, a look on her face that Red couldn't quite read.

"You want to hit me?" He stated.

"Hit you? I want to kill you, what you did, what you made Mr Kaplan do….it's unforgivable. Why she chose to stay and continue to work for you after that, well I don't know. That must have taken a lot for her to do, she's stronger than I thought."

"You have to understand Lizzie, back then…the world we lived in, it was no place for a baby. Kate would never have managed to take care of a child and do this job."

"So you release her from her duties, if you cared about her at all, you'd have looked after her, made sure she and the baby would be looked after."

"That's what I was doing…"

"Together, you didn't have to separate them. She may have toughened herself up to do the work she did with you but she was still going to be a mother, she was vulnerable, and you used that to have things your own way."

"Lizzie I…"

"Just…give me some space okay. I think the main thing we need to concentrate on right now if finding Mr Kaplan."

Red got ready to speak again but stopped himself as he watched Elizabeth walk away from him.

…

Kate's eyes were closed tightly as she battled the throbbing pain coursing threw her entire body, she felt tears threatening to fall, praying for the pain to subside. She heard the door to her room unlock, forcing herself to open her eyes.

"Mr Kaplan."

Kate's kidnapper came over to the side of the bed, seeing the pain Kate was in. Kate moved around on the bed, Red's name leaving her lips. The younger woman searched the brown bag she brought in with her, grabbing the pill bottle and pouring a few in to her hand before opening the bottled water beside Kate's bed. She leaned down, helping Kate to sit up, Kate cried out in pain as the younger woman's arm came around Kate, sitting down beside her as she helped her by placing the pills in her hand.

"Come on Mr Kaplan, take the pills. They'll help with the pain I promise."

Kate put the pills in her mouth before she was helped to drink the water, swallowing the pills.

"Thank you dearie."

Kate finally looked up, realising the other woman wasn't wearing anything to cover her face.

"Why are you letting me see your face, are you going to kill me?"

"What, no I…I forgot, I heard you in pain and I just…I forgot."

"Well thank you."

"They should start to take effect soon."

"What's your name?"

"Mr Kaplan I…"

"I've already seen your face, I'd like a name to go with it."

"It's Abigail." She answered after some hesitation.

"I'm Kate."

"Yes I know." She smiled.

"Of course you do, you're very pretty."

"Thanks, I take after my Mom."

"She must be a very beautiful woman."

"Yeah, she was."

"Was?"

"Yeah she eh….she died."

"Oh dearie I…"

"I'm gonna go and get you something to eat."

"Abigail I…"

"I won't be long, try to sleep."

Abigail was on her feet and out the door in seconds, Kate hearing the key turn in the door as it was locked behind her.

…

Elizabeth walked back in to Kate's apartment, Dembe standing in the hallway as the task force continued with their search of her home.

"Dembe…"

"How much longer will they be, Kate wouldn't like this, everyone looking at all her private things."

"They shouldn't be too much longer, I promise."

"Did you find Raymond?"

"Yeah, he was where you said he was…he told me everything?"

Dembe stiffened beside Elizabeth, looking straight ahead of him, watching the officers work.

"I see."

"You knew…all of it?"

"No, Kate mentioned a child years ago but I never asked her to go in to detail, it seemed to upset her and I…I don't like seeing her like that."

"Sorry."

"I would have told you but it wasn't my place."

"Yeah, I know…I understand."

"You're angry with him?"

"He can just be so damn insensitive sometimes, especially when it comes to the people he supposedly cares for, did you know he was the father of her baby?"

"When she mentioned the child, I had an idea but I never asked her."

"He made her give it up, her son or daughter is out there somewhere and she had no idea how to find them."

"You think she wants too? It might be painful for her."

"I know it's a long shot but…Mr Kaplan's kidnapping, Red's convinced it's no one involved in his work, what if…and I know it's crazy but, the broken carousel, of all the things to break, that particular item."

"What are you saying Elizabeth?"

"What is the person who did this is the child they gave up?"

"That's a big if?"

"Yeah but it is possible."

"Will you leave this alone Lizzie."

Elizabeth stopped talking before turning to see Red standing behind them, frustration on his face, Dembe remained silent as Red walked towards them.

"You need to stop this, please."

"Someone has her, I know it's a long shot but…"

"LEAVE IT ALONE."

"No, , we need to find Mr Kaplan and right now…clearly I'm the only one who cares enough to do just that."

Elizabeth made her way to the bathroom to talk to Ressler, leaving Red and Dembe on their own.

"She cares about her too Raymond, she's just as worried as we are."

"I know she does, but I feel her theories on Kate's disappearance are perhaps a little far fetched."

"She made some good points, you're already certain it's not anyone we are connected too in the business, outside of this work, I doubt Kate has many enemies."

"Well you never know, I think we need to look in to her time before she joined us first, before jumping on theories."

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a few weeks since I've updated this one guys.**

…

 **Chapter 5**

…

The clock was ticking on the wall across from the wall, rain falling heavily outside as Abigail sat in the middle of her bed, cross legged as she looked through the old wooden keepsake box that had been left to her when she was put in to care. She picked up the only two photos she had of her parents, tears threatening to fall as she looked at her favourite one, a women in her forties, sitting on the beach smiling, glasses and shoulder length brunette hair tucked behind her ears. She looked so happy, not a care in the world while she sat next too a woman perhaps a little younger, with blonde hair, an arm around the older woman. Abigail picked up the other photo, the same brunette, sitting in a restaurant with who she now knew as her father. She always looked at her mothers face in this one, there were no smiles, tiredness around her eyes…her face full of pain. She put the photos away and picked up the little stuffed white bear that had remained with her since the day her parents had given her up. It was nearing midnight when Abigail decided it was time to get some sleep, putting everything back in the wooden box and placing it back under her bed before getting under the covers and going to sleep.

…

Kate tossed and turned as she heard the rain battering over the roof, her headache had died down a little thanks to the pills Abigail had given her but there was still a slight throbbing pain, her back didn't feel much better as she tried to adjust her position. In the end she gave up and sat up slowly, deciding to sit on the edge of the bed instead. She took hold of the bottle of water Abigail had left behind and took a few sips before putting on her glasses that were on the cabinet beside the bed. She sat thinking about Red and Dembe, wondering if Elizabeth was helping them to try and find her. Her mind drifted to Molly, the poor girl had only just been employed and now because of the work she and Red did, she was dead. Kate held back tears but with the pain and desperation she was feeling, it was becoming impossible. The truth was she was terrified of what Abigail might have planned for her, she seemed like a harmless young woman but nobody was perfect, what Kate couldn't figure out, was what Abigail wanted with her.

…

Ressler had just finished packing up the evidence they had secured from Kate's apartment, Elizabeth making her way down the steps to join him.

"Are you heading back?"

"Yeah, I think we have all we can get here."

"I'll come with you?" Elizabeth told him.

"You okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be."

"Well, I mean we don't know her that well but you seem close to her..Mr Kaplan."

"She's not like Reddington, I'm not saying she hasn't done things I'm not happy about but she did what did on his orders. It seems she's been doing it for far too long."

"What's going on."

Elizabeth looked behind her to see Red and Dembe coming out of Kate's, Elizabeth turning back to Ressler.

"I'll tell you later, let's just get out of here. We need to find Mr Kaplan, as soon as possible…for her sake."

Ressler slammed the back before walking around and getting in the drivers side, Red calling out to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie wait, please."

Elizabeth stopped as she made a move to get in the car, turning around to face Red.

"What."

"Look, I'm sorry I got angry at you before, it's just…I made sure that Kate never found out the whereabouts of the baby, it was for her own good. The same went for the child, I made sure she'd never be able to track us down."

"It's always about you isn't it, it's always what you want…doesn't matter what Mr Kaplan might have wanted, you didn't give her a choice. I may not know her as well as you do but I can guarantee that the baby…she would have wanted to keep her but you wore her down until she just couldn't argue with you any more…because that's who you are, it's what you do…you make sure you get your own way every time."

"That's unfair."

"Is it…I don't think so…anyway, it doesn't matter now I guess. All that matters now is finding Mr Kaplan, preferably alive."

Elizabeth turned and got in to the car with Ressler, Red watching as they drove off. Dembe came up behind him, placing a hand on Red's shoulder.

"She's just angry, she doesn't mean the things she said."

"Yes she does, and maybe she has a point. I never gave Kate a choice back then, her hormones were everywhere at the time and I used that to get what I wanted."

"You didn't want the baby, or you didn't want one with Kate?"

"Dembe, Kate and I…it shouldn't have happened. I do love her, I always will, if it happened now I might react differently but back then…there was too much danger…I was thinking of them both, I just wanted to keep them safe, and if that meant separating them then…it's what I had to do."

Dembe didn't have anything to say, or at the very least couldn't think of what to say at that point.

"I think we should leave, we've done all we can here. I'm sure Elizabeth will call of she finds out anything."

"Back to your apartment?"

"I think so, come on."

Dembe held open the door for Red, as the older man got inside, taking off his hat. Dembe closed the door and got in to the drivers side, looking in to the rear view mirror as Red sat quietly looking out the window.

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Ressler drove along the dark roads, looking towards Liz now and again as she looked through the box of evidence they had collected from Kate's apartment.

"Liz…what was that back there?"

She looked up from the box, turning to Ressler to see a curious look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Liz, I heard what he said to you, what you said to him. You mentioned a baby?"

"It doesn't matter, not now?"

"Whose baby?"

"Ressler I…"

"Liz come on, if we have any chance of finding Mr Kaplan then you need to tell us everything, even if you don't think it's important? What baby were you talking about?"

Liz sighed, looking out the car window before turning her attentions back to Ressler.

"Mr Kaplan's."

Ressler's head shot around at her, before he pulled over and turned off the ignition before turning to her.

"Mr Kaplan's pregnant?" He asked, shock in his voice.

"What, pregnant? No of course she isn't."

"But you said Mr Kaplan's baby, what did you…"

"She had a baby, years ago…with Red."

"You are joking?"

"Believe me, I wish I was."

"Mr Kaplan and Red had a baby together."

"Yeah…he forced her to give it up."

"A termination."

"No, adoption. He couldn't wait, the second she'd had the baby, he took it away…so she wouldn't get attached, can you believe that…son of a bitch."

"How do you know al this?"

"He told me, what kind of a person forces a woman to give up her child."

"Mr Kaplan doesn't seem the type to let people tell her what to do."

"According to Dembe, she wasn't always like she is now. She's forced herself to be tough, strong and after what Red made her do, it's no wonder really."

"She never saw the baby at all."

"I don't know, by what Red said, it doesn't sound like it. I swear if any man tried that with me I…"

"How the hell did this even come up in conversation anyway?"

"The carousel?"

"What the broken ornament?"

"Dembe looked upset when he saw it broken on the floor when we found Molly, I asked him what was so special about it and he told me to ask Red so I did…it took a while but he eventually told me everything, about Mr Kaplan…the baby…the keepsake."

"What does this have to do with Mr Kaplan's disappearance, I thought this was connected to someone in Redgington's business deals."

"I could be, but to break something so sentimental. I would call that a person attack. When I suggested to Red that it could be the baby they gave up, he got angry, said it was impossible. That he'd made absolutely sure they'd never be traced."

"Well there you are then."

"Oh come on Ressler, you know as well as I do that the technology we have these days, it would be easy enough for their child to trace them."

"So you've convinced yourself that their long lost child is the one who's taken Mr Kaplan, it's a bit far fetched Liz."

"But it's possible, Red's adamant that it's not to do with his business so what else could it be. I can't imagine Mr Kaplan doing any dodgy business deals."

"She works with Raymond Reddington, you never know Liz. Maybe you don't know her like you thought you did."

"So you're on his side."

"I didn't say that, just don't go jumping to conclusions. Make sure you have enough facts before you go back to him with this theory of yours, proof is the key."

"Great, and that's the one thing I don't have. We're never going to find her."

"We will, we will find her. We're good at what we do. We will find her Liz."

Liz looked up at Ressler, a small smile on he face as she gripped his hand.

"Thanks, you're a good friend."

"We should get back."

Ressler started the car, making their way back.

…

Abigail walked around her home in a daze as she held on tightly to the stuffed bear, she's always kept it close when she was feeling low and vulnerable, scared. It somehow made her feel a little better, safe. She sat at the kitchen table, drinking some coffee, the bear still held tightly in her hand when she heard the cries from Kate. She was on her feet quickly, putting the small bear in her cardigan pocket before she rushed to the room she was keeping Kate in, turning the key and opening the door to see Kate on the bed, thrashing back and forth. Abigail checked her watch and realised that she should have given Kate more painkillers an hour before hand. She went over to Kate's bedside, seeing tears falling from her eyes as she cried out in pain.

"Mr Kaplan, oh my god I'm so sorry, I forgot. Abigail shoved her hand in to her pocket, feeling for the bottle of pills and quickly pulling them out, not realising the bear had fallen on the floor. She put her arms around Kate and helped her to sit up, feeling the older woman's arms coming around her, holding her tightly.

"Ssssh, it's okay…I've got your pills."

Abigail pulled back, sitting down on the bed, releasing one of he hands as she reached over and grabbed the bottle water, passing it to Kate before she handed the woman two more pills. Abigail too hold of her hand as Kate took the pills and drank some water. Abigail watched as Kate took some deep breathes, trying to calm herself before she looked up to see Abigail looking at her with nothing but concern in her eyes.

"Better?"

"A little, thank you dearie."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I didn't mean to make you wait that long I…"

"I'll be okay."

Abigail went quiet and looked up when Kate tightened her hold on the young girls hand.

"How old are you dearie?"

"Thirty-three."

"You're so young, too young to be wasting your life kidnapping people"

"I…"

"You could let me go, I'll walk away and you can go back to your life."

"And I should trust you because?"

"I'm a woman of my word dearie."

"Really, well…I can't, not yet."

"Abigail I…"

"I'm going out, I'll be back in a few hours. If you like, you can shower, freshen up and then I'll make you something to eat."

"Thank you."

Abigail smiled at her, seeing the woman she wanted to know so badly. She got up and headed towards the door.

"I won't be long Ms Nemec." She said as she locked the door behind her.

Kate's head shot up when she heard what Abigail had called her, she got up from the bed and rushed towards the door.

"ABIGAIL…COME BACK DEARIE. HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME…ABIGAIL."

Kate heard the front door slam as Abigail left the house, Kate turned, leaning on the door, her arms holding herself as she closed her eyes. She took a few steady breathes before looking ahead and spotting the stuffed bear on the floor by her bed. Kate walked over, slowly kneeling down and picking it up, instantly remembering the familiar animal, her stomach tightening as he held the bear close to her chest.

"Oh my god, it can't be…she's…Raymond, where are you." She whispered to herself, tears beginning.

…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

Red was sitting at the table by his apartment window, looking down at the passers by, hearing his front door opening. He didn't even bother to turn around, already knowing that it was Dembe who had entered. The younger man walked over to his dear friend, taking a seat opposite Red, pouring himself a glass of the whiskey that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"You spoke to the family?" Red asked.

"I did."

"And?"

"Understandably upset, I've let them know that we'll be paying for Molly's funeral and that they will all be taken care off financially after wards."

"Thank you Dembe, for taking care of this mess."

"This mess isn't over yet, far from it."

"I know."

"What Elizabeth said to you, I know you don't want to hear it but…what if she's right."

"Dembe she…"

"It's a long shot I know Raymond but you've already ruled out your business connections and Kate isn't involved in anything outside of the work she does for you."

Red finally turned his head, looking up at Dembe before taking a long drink from his glass, topping it up for a third time.

"So she's convinced you too, convinced you that our long lost daughter has found her mother,"

"She?"

"Yes, she…seven pounds, six ounces. She was perfect, beautiful brown eyes, just like her mother."

Dembe watched the way Red closed his eyes tightly, as he reminisced.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Do you ever regret it, forcing Kate to give up the baby."

"There's not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did, what happened between us was a mistake, one that back then I regretted."

"And now?"

"We know so much more about one another now, and the truth is, Kate means everything to me. Dembe if I could turn the clock back to that day in the hospital I would. Kate wasn't as tough back then and I used that to my advantage, the pain she felt…it's never left her. I know she thinks about the baby all the time."

"What would you do if Elizabeth is right and it was your daughter, what would you do?"

"Honestly, I really don't know. If it is her then she's obviously very angry, she's kidnapped Kate…that tells you she wants revenge."

"Or perhaps answers, maybe she just wants to get to know you?"

"Well taking Kate…is not the best way to get my attention, not the best way at all."

…

Kate was sitting on the bed, the stuffed bear clutched to her chest as tears fell down her face, finally realising what was happening to her, why Abigail had taken her. Kate's head shot up when she heard the front door, she hid the bear under the pillow, wiping away her tears when she heard Abigail's footsteps getting closer. The key turned in the lock and the door opened, Abigail stepping inside, bags in her hands.

"Hey."

"I wondered where you'd got too."

"Took longer than I thought, so…I went clothes shopping and I got you a few things, some clean clothes and other things."

"You didn't have to do that dearie."

"Well, you said you wanted a shower, I figured you'd like some fresh clothes too."

"Thank you Abigail."

"You can call me Abbey."

"Very well, Abbey." Kate smiled.

Abigail watched her closely, noticing the tear stains on Kate's face. She put down the bags and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You've been crying, are you still having pain?"

"A little but it's not as bad."

"You sure?"

"Abbey can I ask you something?"

"I guess so?"

"When you left earlier, you called me Ms Nemec."

"I'm sure I didn't, I…"

"Abbey, look at me, please dearie."

Abbey raised her head, looking in to Kate's eyes, Kate took hold of her hand before she smiled at her.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Abbey asked.

"I think so."

"I don't, I…"

"You're my daughter?"

Abbey covered Kate's hand with her own, tears falling from her eyes as she looked at the older woman.

"I'm so sorry, I…I just needed to know where I came from and I…the kidnapping, it wasn't something I planned. I didn't mean for it to get this far, I'm so so sorry Mr Kaplan I…"

Abbey began to fall apart in front of Kate's eyes, the strong young woman she had been faced with days before was now a broken mess. Kate's heart clenched as Abbey broke down, the older woman moving forward to wrap Abbey in her arms. Abbey's head found its way to Kate's shoulder, as she held on to her, never wanting to let go of her.

"It's okay dearie…sssh, I've got you. It's all going to be okay."

"He'll kill me?"

Kate pulled back, concern on her face as she held Abbey's face in her hands.

"Who?"

"Raymond Reddington."

"Dearie I…"

"I kidnapped you, I know the type of man he is. I took someone close to him, he'll kill me."

"Dearie listen to me, Raymond won't hurt you. I give you my word, I won't let him touch you."

"He's my father isn't he?"

"It was a very long time ago."

"But he is?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to hit you so hard when I took you."

"Let's not worry about that now okay, why don't we go and find Raymond and we…"

"Oh you're not leaving, you can't…not now. I can't risk anything happening to me, I'm sorry."

"Abbey I…"

"You're not going anywhere, I'm sorry. I'll get you something to eat and you can shower, there's a lock on the door…just in case you were thinking about leaving."

"Abbey please."

"You're a nice lady and you might have made a great mom, but you gave up that chance when you got rid of me, sorry."

Kate watched Abbey walk away and lock her in the room once again, Kate reached behind her and brought out the small bear, tears threatening again.

"Oh dearie…I didn't want to get rid of you." She whispered to herself.

…

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while everyone, thanks for staying with me.**

…

 **Chapter 8**

…

 _ **Three days later**_

Dembe walked in to the room just after 6am to see Red sitting on the couch, his back to him as he kept his head down. As Dembe got closer he could see Red was holding something tightly in his hands, the younger man came over and took a seat beside his friend, watching as Red closed his eyes tightly.

"Has she called?" Red asked.

"No, I can always ask her to come over and…"

"No, it's all right Dembe…she's obviously still upset with me, clearly she needs more time."

"What's that you're holding?"

Red released the item from his grasp and passed the piece of paper to Dembe, who turned it over to examine it.

"I took the picture minutes after she was born, just in case."

"In case of what?"

"I don't know really, a memory. I thought Kate might like to have it one day."

"So why haven't you ever given it to her."

Red took back the photo of their daughter, looking at it for a few moments as he ran a finger over the face of the little girl.

"Kate was so…distraught after she gave her up that there never seemed to be a right time to give her the photo, year after year it just became harder to give it to her. I don't blame Lizzie for being angry with me, she was right. What I forced Kate to do was unforgivable, it's something I can never make right. I can't give her back the years she's lost, forcing her to give up the baby was quite possibly the worst thing I've ever done."

"But you did it to protect her, to protect them both."

"Sometimes I wonder if perhaps I just said that to ease my own conscience, what ever the choice I made back then, whether it was for their own safety or not, it was the wrong choice."

Dembe watched Red get up and walk towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air."

"Well I'll come with…"

"No…I just need to be by myself for a while, don't worry about me…I won't be long."

Red offered a small smile before he disappeared out the front door.

…

Elizabeth walked in just after 9am to see Aram pacing back and forth in front of his desk, clearly preoccupied.

"Aram…"

"Liz thank god, I was expecting you in an hour ago?"

"Yeah sorry, I couldn't settle Agnes, the nanny was late…sorry. Where are the others?"

"They're heading back now, I got a call from Ressler, he said he tried to call you too."

"What?"

Elizabeth got out her cell and noticed the three missed calls from Ressler and two from Aram.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. What did you want?"

"We got the finger prints back from the carousel."

"Well it's about time, what the hell took them so long."

"They've got so many cases going on and they were going by priority."

"Mr Kaplan missing isn't a priority?" Elizabeth asked, anger in her voice.

"Look it doesn't matter about that right now, what matters is what they found."

"Why, what **did they** find?"

"The finger prints came back with someone on the police database."

"So this is to do with Reddington's organisation?"

"Not exactly, the finger prints belong to a young woman called Abigail Sanders, she was on file because she did a lot of theft and vandalism as a teenager, she spent years in and out of foster homes, she spend a year in Juvenal Detention for breaking in to a house for money and injuring the resident, she beat him up pretty badly. Anyway her DNA is on file and we got a match."

Elizabeth straightened up when Aram mentioned the DNA results, taking a seat as Aram sat down.

"Go on then?"

"Abigail Sanders DNA matches that…of Mr Kaplan."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide when she heard what she herself had already been sure of from the moment Red had told her about the baby.

"Liz?"

"I knew it, so…this Abigail, she's the one who has Mr Kaplan and killed Molly."

"It looks that way."

"We need to find her and fast, god only knows what she's done already to Mr Kaplan."

"Mr Kaplan's a pretty tough woman, I mean come on Liz, the things she's done for Reddington I mean…"

"This is different, this is her Daughter Aram. This will be really hard for her to deal with, she can't just kill her way out of this."

"Then we better find her and fast, before the girl really does something she'll regret."

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement as Aram went back to his laptop, working his way through every programme they had to trace Abigail.

…

Abigail stood outside the bathroom door, the sound of the shower running as she waited for Kate. Another half hour passed, Abigail starting to get worried when she couldn't hear Kate moving about.

"Mr Kaplan…are you okay in there?"

When Abigail didn't get a reply, part of her began to wonder if Kate had tried to escape through the bathroom window. She pulled out the key and unlocked the door, a gasp escaping her lips when she walked in and found Kate lying in a heap on the bathroom floor.

"Oh my god, Mr Kaplan…"

Abigail rushed over to the woman's side, turning her over, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Mr Kaplan…Kate come on, open your eyes…please…don't do this to me."

Abigail jumped when she heard a low groan from Kate before the older woman started fitting, in front of her. Abigail looked down in fear, knowing she had no choice, as she pulled out her phone and called 911.

…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…

From the moment the paramedics arrived at Abigail's, everything else passed by her in a daze. The first thing she had done before the ambulance had arrived was get rid of the gun she had and locked the door that she had been keeping Kate captive in. She tried her best to make it look as though two people were living in the house. When she had finished, she had returned to Kate and stayed close to her while they waited for the ambulance. When they arrived ten minutes later, Abigail stood to the side as the older paramedic checked Kate, he has asked Abigail her name, which she told them and panicked when they asked Abigail about herself, all that ran through her mind was the police and what would happen if they found out just what she'd done and that Kate's current situation was all down to her.

"Ma'am, I asked your name?"

"Abbey….Abbey Nemec." She replied worried.

"Is Kate related to you?"

"She's my Mother."

"Okay, we need to get her to hospital quickly. You said she had a seizure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea what could have caused it?"

Abigail went quiet for a few moments as she tried to figure out how the hell she was going to get herself out of the mess she was obviously in.

"Ma'am, if you know anything that can help your mother then you really need to tell us."

"She…fell, a few days ago. She hit her head pretty hard on the street but she said she was okay."

"Thank you, Dave we need to get this woman to the ER and fast, get the trolley in here now."

As the younger man left, Abigail knelt down beside Kate, taking hold of her hand before looking down at her.

"Will she be okay?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but, it's too early to tell. Right now, we need to get her to the ER and let the doctors decide the best course from here, but don't worry, they're some of the best medical team we have, they'll take really good care of your mom, I can promise you that." The older man smiled to her.

…

Elizabeth was in too minds whether she should call Reddington or not, regarding their recent discovery, she badly wanted to tell him she was right all along but knew "I told you so's" were the last thing he's want to hear right now.

"Liz, we got the address, you ready?" Samar asked.

"Erm yeah."

"You okay?"

"Sure I just…I don't know if I should call him, let him know what we found?"

"You want my advice, don't tell him."

"Seriously?"

"Look, we don't even know for sure if Mr Kaplan is even at this address, if it turns out she isn't then you got his hopes up for nothing."

"And if we find her there and he finds out I kept it from him?"

"You were doing your job, you are under no obligation to tell Reddington anything right now."

"If he finds out that I kept this from him, he'll never forgive me."

"Then he's a very petty man, what you're doing right now, you're doing to protect him, to protect Mr Kaplan. Do you think she'd want him to see her in what ever situation she's in right now."

"This young woman could be their daughter."

"I know that Liz, but he won't be thinking about that right now. All he'll see when he looks at this woman right now is that she took someone close to him and did god only knows what to her. He'll be angry, and you know how he'll react to her right now. You need to protect this young woman as well as Mr Kaplan, despite what she may have done…you have a duty of care, you know that."

"Yeah I know, okay come on…let's do this before I give in and call him, you're driving." Elizabeth said, handing Samar the keys.

…

Abigail paced back and forth outside the room that Kate had been taken in to when they arrived, the doctors attending to her had barely said two words to Abigail other than how she had ended up like she had. The more she stood outside alone, the more nervous she became. She was going to get found out, she knew that much. All she had wanted in the beginning was to meet Kate, everything else that had taken place after that had just gone from bad to worse. She had never meant to kill the young woman in Kate's apartment but she was scared.

"Ms Nemec."

Abigail was so lost in her own little world that she wasn't aware that one of the doctors had approached her, hearing Kate's surname didn't even register with her in that moment.

"Ms Nemec?" The doctor spoke again, touching Abigail's arm.

Abigail jumped before turning around to see a brunette woman in her early forties looking back at her, concern in her eyes.

"Sorry, I was miles away."

"It's quite alright, I thought you'd like an update on your mother."

"How is she?"

The doctor's smile faded before she ushered Abigail over to a near by seat.

"It is bad."

"The fall that your mother had, it caused a blood clot and that's why she had the seizure."

"A blood clot, jesus…this is all my fault." She muttered.

"What we need to do now is take her in to surgery."

"Surgery?"

"We need to remove the clot before it causes any more damage, the clot's caused some swelling on her brain and so the sooner we can get her in to surgery the better it will be for her."

"Okay."

"We just need your signature on the forms, as her next of kin."

Abigail took the pen from the doctor and hesitated as she went to sign the form.

"It's the best option for her, it's her best chance of survival."

Abigail could only nod her head in agreement as she signed the form.

"Can I see her before you take her away?"

"Of course you can, go on in."

"Thank you."

Abigail waited for the doctor to leave before she made her way in to see tubes all around Kate, fear filling the younger woman as she approached the bed. She leaned over, moving some of Kate's hair from her face before she took hold of her hand.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Mr Kaplan, please…you have to get through this. I know what I did was wrong, but I just wanted to know you. I know I could have gone about this differently, I'm an idiot. I'm not going anywhere, I don't care if Reddington finds me, I'm gonna be right here when you wake up, please…please wake up." She whispered as she leaned down, placing a kiss to Kate's forehead.

…

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

…

Elizabeth looked out the window as Samar pulled up outside the small house, her first thoughts were how normal the place looked, how safe the neighbourhood looked. She saw Ressler talking to some of the forensic team as Samar and herself got out of the car and made their way up the path, Elizabeth closing the small gate behind her.

"Hey, you got anything?" Samar asked.

"You could say that, come with me."

Elizabeth and Samar followed Ressler inside, as they made their way down the hallway, Elizabeth saw some of the guys in the bathroom, her stomach lurched when she saw that there looked to be some sort of a commotion in the room, the cabinet by the shower lying on it's side. Ressler came to a standstill outside one of the rooms and looked towards Elizabeth.

"We thing this is where she was being held." He stated.

Elizabeth moved past Samar and made her way past Ressler and in to the room, the bed looked liked it had been slept in, a tray of uneaten food was lying on the bed side cabinet.

"Has the team already gone over this room?" She asked.

"Not yet."

Elizabeth nodded as she walked around the room, looking for anything that would tell her that this was the place Kate had been held in. She glanced over at bed, her eyes landing on something sticking out from under the pillow. Elizabeth walked over and removed the pillow to see the small bear underneath it, she leaned down and picked it up, examining it closely.

"What have you got there?" Samar asked.

"Stuffed bear, looks pretty old."

"If Mr Kaplan was being held in here, why would she have a stuffed toy?" Ressler asked.

"Maybe it belongs to Abigail, it's old…it must mean something to her."

"You should check with Reddington, maybe he'll know something."

All three stopped talking when the forensic team came in to the room.

"Sorry Paul, we'll get out of your way." Ressler said.

"Get this bagged up and booked would you. When you're done…I'll need it back?" Elizabeth said, handing Paul the bear.

"We'll be as quick as we can."

"Thanks Paul." She smiled as she exited the room.

Elizabeth made her way out of the house and breathed in the fresh air, looking a head of her when she spotted an old woman approaching the gate.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sorry I was…I was just wondering what was happening?"

"Do you live around here?"

"I live next door."

"So you know the woman who lives here?"

"Abbey, oh yes…very well."

"You don't happen to know where she is, do you?"

"Well she left earlier, in an ambulance."

"She's hurt?"

"Not her my love, her friend." She replied.

"Her friend."

"Yes, I've never seen her before. Abbey said her friend was visiting and she was taken unwell."

"I don't suppose you know the name of her friend by any chance."

"No my love."

"Could you describe her to me."

"Well, I mean I didn't get a very good look at her, the poor thing was being carried away in an ambulance."

"Of course, I'm sorry to bother you." Elizabeth said, getting ready to walk away.

"But…she did have brown hair and glasses."

"She wore glasses, you're sure?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

"I don't suppose you know which hospital they were going too."

"Oh no my dear I'm sorry."

"Right, well thank you for all your help."

"Sorry I couldn't help more."

"Trust me, you helped a great deal."

"Abbey's not in any trouble is she?"

"You know Abigail well?"

"A little, I know she's had a hard life, in and out of foster care all her life, her birth parents abandoned her. She hasn't had it easy but she's tough and she's trying her best to make a good life for herself."

"I see."

"If she has done something, I'm sure she didn't mean too. If you find her and she needs help, tell her to call me."

"I will Mrs...?"

"Eldridge."

"I'll tell her, thanks again."

The older woman gave Elizabeth a small smile before she made her way back to the house. Samar walked out and over to Elizabeth, seeing the older lady leaving.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"The neighbour, apparently Abigail left earlier in the back of an ambulance, according to the neighbour, Abigail's friend was injured."

"Mr Kaplan?"

"Going by her description, it sounded like her."

"Which hospital?"

"She doesn't know, I'm gonna head back and help Aram ring round all the hospitals to try and find out, can you get a lift back with Ressler?"

"Sure, no worries." She said, handing Elizabeth the keys.

…

Abigail was sitting beside Kate's bedside early the next morning, the beeping from the machines echoing through the room. She moved her chair a little closer as she took a hold of Kate's hand in her own, feeling how warm it was. She studied the older woman closely, seeing for the first time how much she looked like her mother. A stray tear ran down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away when she heard someone entering the room, her head shooting around to see the doctor approaching her.

"Abigail, why don't you go home. It could be hours, maybe even a day or so before she wakes up."

"No, I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Fair enough, well the canteen is still open if you want to go and get something to eat."

"I'm fine, not hungry."

"Very well, before I go home I just wanted to clarify one thing with you."

"What is it?"

"The forms you signed earlier to allow us to proceed with the surgery."

"What about them."

"You signed them Abigail Sanders, I thought you said your name was Nemec."

Panic began to set in when Abigail realised she's signed the wrong name, looking up at the doctor.

"It it Nemec, sorry…I'm recently divorced, my married name was Sanders, I keep forgetting."

"Well that explains it." She smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I suppose it takes some getting used too when you return to your maiden name. Don't worry about it, I'll bring some new forms for you to sign in the morning."

"Thanks."

"I'm heading home now, think about going home yourself, or at the very least…eat something."

"I will, later."

"Okay then, well good night."

"Night doctor and thank you…for saving her."

"Just doing my job."

"I know but…thanks anyway."

Abigail offered a shaky smile as the doctor made her way out of the room, closing the door gently behind her to give Abigail some privacy. Abigail returned her attentions to Kate, watching the older woman breathing in and out.

"Come on Mr Kaplan, please…wake up."

…

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

…

Elizabeth knocked lightly on the wooden door in front of her, tucking her hair behind her ear before looking up to see the door opening and Red standing in front of her, the first thing she could see was how tired he looked, obviously he hadn't slept in days and the second was the smell of scotch on his breath.

"Elizabeth?" He said, surprise in his voice.

"Hey…you look like hell."

"Well thank you, come on in or is this a flying visit."

"No I…I need to talk to you, about Mr Kaplan."

Red could only nod as he stepped aside to allow her inside, as he closed the door behind him, Elizabeth made her way over to the table and took a seat, pushing the bottle of scotch to one side as she sat her bag on the side of the table, waiting for Red to join her.

"Where's Dembe?"

"He went out, he thinks I need to eat."

"Well he's right, alcohol won't help solve anything."

"You sound like Kate." He said as a small laugh escaped his lips.

Elizabeth watched as he drank what was left of the scotch in his glass, sighing at him, letting him know she didn't approve.

"I wondered when you'd come and see me, I was beginning to think I'd never hear anything."

"I've been busy."

"With Kate's disappearance I hope."

"Well of course I have…actually, that's what I want to talk to you about."

"I thought you might have come to apologise."

"Apologise? For what?"

"Never mind."

"I don't regret the things I said to you, you were wrong to make her give up the baby and I stand by that, I take nothing I said back…I'm sorry."

"Well you're honest, I'll give you that. So, what did you want to ask me, about Kate? Has there been any developments?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath before she began to tell Red about them finding the address and the name of the woman who had taken Kate.

"We got a finger print match from the carousel, the finger print matched that of a woman on the police database, she's in her thirties, she's been in and out of foster care her whole life. She's been arrested for theft and assault, she spent some time in juvenile detention when she was a teenager and because she was on the database, so was her DNA."

Elizabeth stopped when Red's head shot up and looked directly in to her eyes, in that moment she knew he already knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"So you were right, it's her…our daughter has taken Kate, and Kate has no idea."

"I'm not so sure about that?"

"What do you mean Lizzie?"

Red watched as Elizabeth went in to her bag and brought out the stuffed bear that Paul had given back to her when they'd finished processing the evidence. Elizabeth took it out of the plastic bag and passed it to Red, who didn't say a word when he was handed it. Red sat for what seemed forever as he looked down at the bear in his hands, not saying anything.

"Do you recognise it?"

"I do…Kate bought this just before the baby was born. She said she wanted her to have something from her parents so that she wouldn't feel so alone. You found this at her house?"

"We found it in the room she was keeping Mr Kaplan in."

"Kate's seen this, wait…you found Kate, well where is she, we have to go to her, she'll…."

Elizabeth was up in seconds as Red go up ready to leave, Elizabeth came to stand in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"Hold on, we don't have Mr Kaplan."

"But you said this was in the room that Kate was in?"

"It was."

"Well then I don't understand?"

"When we got to the house, neither Mr Kaplan or your daughter were there."

"Then where is she? What's she done with Kate?"

"I spoke to one of the neighbours and according to her…I need you to try and not panic when I tell you what I'm about too."

"Just tell me Lizzie."

"Mr Kaplan was taken away in an ambulance, and according to the neighbour…your daughter went with her."

"Well then she can't be that hard to track, you just ring around the hospitals and you…"

"We've all ready done that, there is no one booked in under Kaplan or Sanders."

"Sanders?"

"Abigail Sanders, that's her name."

Red stood back before retaking his place at the table, running his hand over his face.

"You okay?" She asked.

"How can she do this…to her own mother."

"You can't blame her for being angry, for wanting to know where she came from. The life she's had, sounds awful and right now she's looking for someone to blame, and that's you and Mr Kaplan."

"But it's not me, is it? Kate's the one she's putting though hell right now, not me."

"I don't know about that, look at the state of you. You're tired, drinking, angry. She's taken someone she knows for a fact **you** care about. I think right now, she's putting you both through hell."

"You said they weren't at any of the hospitals?"

"We've checked them all, they is nobody listed under Kaplan or Sanders."

Red sighed as Elizabeth took a seat beside him, taking hold of his hand.

"Red if you know anything, you have to tell me. If we have any chance at finding Mr Kaplan, you need to tell me."

"You need to go back to the hospitals and ask them to check the name Nemec."

"Nemec…but I don't…"

"It's Kate's real name, Kathryn Nemec. If our daughter has done her homework which I believe she has, then she'll know everything, including Kate's real name."

"Okay, I'll get Aram on that right away."

Elizabeth got up to leave, Red getting to his feet, following her.

"Lizzie wait…I'm coming with you."

"Red I really think you…"

"I've done enough sitting around and waiting, I did it your way, now we're doing it my way. I need her back, I need to make this right…please."

It wasn't very often Red pleaded with someone, but this time it was for Kate, and there was nothing that he wasn't willing to do."

"Fine, but you follow our lead. You so much as step a foot out of line, I'll arrest you."

"Lizzie you.."

"I'm serious, we can't do anything that might cause more harm to Mr Kaplan, if you come with us, you do it our way."

"Fine, you win…I'll do what you want…for Kate."

…

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

…

Kate opened her eyes slowly, looking over to see the sunlight shining thorough the window, she turned her head slowly and saw Abigail asleep in the chair beside her bed, her head felt as though it was going to explode, pain radiating all over. She made a pained noise as she tried to sit up, causing Abigail to open her eyes. The younger woman was on her feet in seconds, urging Kate to lie back down.

"Mr Kaplan, try not to move. The doctor said you need to rest."

"Pain…" She muttered softly under her breath.

"Hang on, I'll get the doctor."

Kate watched as Abigail pressed the button beside her bed before her focus returned to Kate, she looked down when she felt Abigail take hold of her hand, the fear in her eyes.

"I'm alright dearie."

"I caused all of this, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be…"

Kate stopped talking when the nurse came in to check on Kate.

"Ms Nemec, how are you feeling today?"

"She needs painkillers for head." Abigail replied.

"Before you can have anything, Doctor Monroe will need to check you over."

"She needs them now."

The nurse looked up at Abigail, Kate gripping the young woman's hand.

"It's alright dearie, they're just doing their job. I'm sorry, I can wait."

"I'll go and get the doctor for you."

The nurse offered a warm smile before she left the room to find the doctor, Kate looked up at Abigail, seeing tears in her eyes.

"It's not the nurse's fault, don't yell at her like that."

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't like seeing you like this."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have hit me so hard."

Abigail picked up the anger in Kate's voice as she saw the older woman turn away, a pained look crossing her face as she did. She was about to speak when Doctor Munroe came in to the room, a smile on her face.

"Ms Nemec, it's nice to see you awake. I'm Doctor Munroe, Victoria. How are you feeling?"

"My head…"

"It will be sore for the next few days, this button here…when ever you feel pain, just give the button a push and it will give you a quick burst of morphine."

"What happened?"

"When you fell, the fall cause a small blood clot which was why you were experiencing so much pain. It would have been a good idea to come in right away after your fall, any bump to the head is a concern, often than not it turns out to be nothing or…in your case."

"I see."

"We managed to remove the clot but as I said, you will experience some pain over the next few days."

"How long do I have to stay in here for?"

"If you've improved in the next few days, then I might consider letting you go at the end of the week."

"Is a week really necessary?"

"I'm not taking any chances, I want to be absolutely sure that you're 100%, I would never forgive myself if something else happened if I sent you home too early, and your daughter here would be on the warpath…she was frantic." She smiled.

"Was she?"

Victoria saw the way Kate looked at Abigail before turning away again. Abigail could only look down as Victoria tried to make eye contact.

"Right then…I'll let you rest for now, and remember, just press the button to help your pain, and I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank you doctor, for all your help."

"It's my job, but you're more than welcome."

…

Red and Elizabeth stood by Aram's desk as he rang around all the hospitals for a second time, this time using the name Nemec. Elizabeth glanced over at Red, who looked lost.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"I just need you to find her, nothing can happen to her Lizzie."

"We're doing all we can, I know this is hard but we will find her. She's at one of those hospitals, she has to be."

"Ssssh, are you absolutely sure about that…yeah, okay thank you…bye."

Red straightened up as Aram hung up the phone, Elizabeth finally asking the obvious question.

"Well…have you found her."

"I can do better that, I can even tell you what room number she's in."

"Aram…where is she?" Red asked.

"She's at St Catherine's, she was under the name Kathryn Nemec."

"Oh thank god for that, okay…we better get down there and then we need to trace Abigail Sanders."

"No we don't, she's still there."

"Huh."

"Apparently Mr Kaplan's daughter never left her side."

"So…this girl obviously has a death wish, she'll certainly regret staying." Red said, as he turned to walk out of the building.

"Hang on, you're not going to hurt this girl."

"Lizzie, she killed Molly, she's injured Kate so badly she had to go to hospital…what do you expect me to do?"

"Oh my god…this is your daughter you're talking about."

Elizabeth could see Red was beginning to get frustrated by the entire situation.

"Lizzie I don't know what to do…you know how I deal with people who go after the people I lo…care about."

Elizabeth pretended not to hear what he was about to say and instead tried to keep him focused.

"You said you wanted to make things right with Mr Kaplan, killing her daughter will not do that, your daughter, you'd never forgive yourself. You're angry right now and that's to be expected, but don't do something you'll regret, let me take the lead on this…please, for Mr Kaplan's sake?"

Red could only nod his head in agreement as Elizabeth released a breath she'd been holding.

"Good, now let's go get Mr Kaplan."

…

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

…

Kate opened her eyes, looking out of the window to see the night sky beginning to surface, she saw that the chair next to the bed was vacant, beginning to wonder where Abbey had gone. She heard the door to her room opening to see Victoria coming in, holding a chart in her hands She closed the door behind her, blocking out the light from the corridor, just the small bedside lamp giving off a soft glow as she made her way over to Kate's bedside.

"Hey…how are you doing?" She asked softly.

"A little better, thank you."

"You sure, if your heads still painful I can up your morphine dose."

"No, really I'm fine but thank you dearie."

Victoria smiled softly at her before setting down the chart as she made a few notes from the monitor beside Kate.

"Am I okay?"

"Everything appears to be fine, you heart rates good, blood pressure's as it should be. I need you to sit up for me, just for a minute."

Kate tried to do as she was asked, struggling a little as she still felt weak.

"Here, let me help you."

Victoria leaned down, placing her arms around Kate as the older woman clung to her, a small pained noise escaping her lips as Victoria lifted her gently to sit her up.

"I'll be as quick as I can." She spoke softly.

Victoria removed her stethoscope from her neck and pressed it to Kate's back.

"Take a few deep breathes for me Kate."

Kate did as she asked and inhaled two or three times while Victoria listened to her breathing.

"Am I okay?"

"Okay, we'll lie you back now."

Victoria gently lay Kate back against the pillows before scribbling more information down on Kate's chart.

"Will I live?"

"You'll live, everything seems fine." Victoria smiled.

Kate gave her a half heated smiled before her gaze shifted to the window, a lost look in her eyes. Victoria poured a glass of water and passed it to Kate before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Here, you need to stay hydrated."

Kate took the glass without fuss, take a few sips of the water before passing it back to Victoria who placed the glass on the side cabinet.

"Where did Abigail go?" Kate asked.

"I finally convinced her to go and get some sleep and something to eat. I let her use one of the empty rooms."

"I see."

"She was very worried about you."

Kate gave a small laugh to herself at Victoria's words.

"You appeared very angry with her earlier."

"Did I."

"Kate, I know we don't know one another but I am your doctor and anything you tell me will be in confidence. You seemed…scared around her."

Kate tried to avoid eye contact with her, surprised when Victoria reached out and took hold of her hand.

"Kate…talk to me. If you're in trouble, let me help you."

Kate debated whether or not to tell her about why she was really brought in but in the end, decided against it.

"I'm not in any trouble, I was just careless."

"And Abigail?"

"She just worries too much, isn't that what daughter's do."

"I guess so, well…I'll let you get some rest."

Victoria got up to leave, turning once more before she left.

"I am here…if you do need to talk, okay."

"Thank you dearie."

Kate leaned back, closing her eyes when she heard the door to her room closing behind Victoria.

…

Liz sat in the passengers side as Red drove, faster than he should have been as they made their way through the busy streets.

"Oh my god, will you slow down. You won't do Mr Kaplan any good if you kill us before we even get there.

"We should have been able to find her so much sooner than this Lizzie."

"We did our best."

"Did we."

"Pull over."

Red looked sideways at her, not sure if he'd heard what she'd asked.

"Lizzie I…"

"Pull over…now."

Red did as she asked, pulling up to the kerb side, as other cars began passing them by. He turned off the engine, and turned to face her.

"We really shouldn't be wasting time Lizzie."

"You can't keep doing this."

"What…what is it I'm doing?"

"You need to stop blaming yourself, stop thinking about revenge on this girl and focus more on the real situation here."

"She kidnapped Kate and put her in hospital Lizzie."

"I know, but her reasons behind why she did what she did, that's far greater."

"Lizzie…"

"She's your daughter, you can't ignore that fact. As for you and Mr Kaplan, there's clearly some unresolved issues…feelings even between you."

Red closed his eyes briefly for a moment before looking back at her, defeat in his eyes.

"I don't know how I can make any of this right, what I made Kate do all those years ago, I know it hurt her, I took away her daughter. She's always resented me for that, she might not have said it but…I know she does."

"You need to really talk to her, about your daughter and definitely how you feel, you obviously still feel something for her. She stayed with you, and I know there's nothing you wouldn't do for her. The night you too shared, deny it all you want but you clearly felt something and I'm guessing still do."

"It's why I've always been so protective of her, the night with me, it was grief she was feeling and I was just there, she'd just lost Annie and…she's never allowed anyone other than me to get close to her since. She puts up this wall that is very hard to break through."

"Well at least you managed, talk to her. As for Abbey, don't do anything rash, give it time…don't screw it up, please."

Red smiled at her before taking hold of her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's just as well you're here then, isn't it."

Red turned back, starting the engine before pulling back out to make their way to Kate.

…

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

…

Abigail opened the door slowly, being careful not to wake Kate. She turned and made her way over to the bed, she sat down in the chair before she took a hold of Kate's hand. She focused on Kate's face, seeing the how tired she appeared, knowing she was behind Kate's current state and the guilt she was feeling couldn't be hidden.

"I'm so sorry Mr Kaplan, I've been a complete idiot. I was so focused on revenge I couldn't see the most important thing…you're my Mom…and now I've done this too you." She whispered.

Kate could hear everything Abigail was saying to her, almost too afraid to open her eyes for fear she'd break down herself. She felt Abigail tighten her hold on her hand for a second time before she heard the younger woman begin to cry. Kate slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to see Abigail's lowered as she cried.

"Dearie, look at me." Kate whispered.

Abigail felt Kate move her hand in hers as the young woman lifted her head to see Kate watching her closely, tears in her own eyes as she gave a small smile to her.

"Mr Kaplan…"

"Did you mean what you just said dearie?"

"I never should have hurt you, killed that woman…I screwed up, and I don't know how to make this right. I can't take it back I…"

"Ssssh, it's alright…we'll get through this."

"Will we?"

"It won't be easy, but we can sort this."

"I don't think Mr Reddington will see it that way, he'll kill me."

"You're part of him too dearie."

"You think he'll care?"

"Leave Raymond to me, come here."

Abigail got to her feet and took a seat on the edge of the bed as Kate got herself sitting up in the bed before she held out her arms to Abigail as she held the younger woman in her arms as the both began to cry.

…

Reddington pulled up outside the hospital, not caring that he had parked near the ambulance bay as he made his way in to the hospital, Elizabeth following behind him. They made their way down the quiet corridors, considering the time of night, no one stopping them to ask why they were there. Red came to a standstill outside Kate's room, the door open slightly. He stood with a look Elizabeth couldn't read as she came up closer to him to see what he was looking at. She gasped when she saw Kate holding on tightly to Abigail, the sound of their tears evident.

"Lizzie…"

"Go easy Red, don't make the same mistakes you made all those years ago. This is your chance to make things right." She whispered.

"She kidnapped Kate, she killed Molly…I can't just pretend that didn't happen Lizzie… I won't."

Before Elizabeth could stop him, Red pushed open the door, his gun at the ready as she made his way over to the bed.

"If I were you, I'd move away from her right now."

Both Kate and Abigail jumped apart when they realised that they were no longer alone, Abigail turning to see Red behind them, his gun pointing directly at her.

"Raymond…" Kate warned.

"Mr Reddington I…."

"I said get away from her…NOW."

"Do as he says dearie, you'll be okay." Kate replied quietly.

Lizzie came up behind Red, laying a warm hand on his arm.

"You promised me you wouldn't do this."

"I never made any promises Lizzie, I couldn't."

"Don't do this Raymond." Kate begged.

"Look around you Kate, look at what she's done to you."

"No dearie…we did this."

"Kate I…"

"I don't blame Abbey for what she's done, we caused this."

"No Kate…"

"Yes, we were cowards."

"Mr Kaplan, you did nothing wrong." Lizzie added.

"I gave up my daughter, I should have fought to keep her and I didn't…I'm so sorry dearie."

Abigail looked over at Kate, tears in their eyes before Red spoke again.

"You killed an innocent young woman, she had no part in this. It was me you wanted to hurt, was it not?"

"More than anything."

Lizzie picked up the small hint of anger in Abigail's voice as she looked over at him. Red suddenly moved closer to her, holding out his gun for Abigail to take.

"Then here I am, here…do whatever you have too to me, but leave Kate out of this, she's been through enough."

"Red what the hell are you doing?" Lizzie asked, worry in her voice.

"Ending this, you were right Lizzie…this has gone on long enough and I've hurt too many people, who better to end my life than my own daughter."

"Are you for real?" Abigail asked.

"I'm giving to an end game here, take it…do what you have to do to move on from this, just don't cause Kate any more pain."

Kate looked Red in the eyes as he turned his head to her, a genuine love in his eyes as he smiled at her.

"I am sorry Kate, the pain I've caused you over the years…I thought I was doing the right thing, but Lizzie was right…I just made things worse between us. All I ever wanted was to keep you safe, because I love you."

Abigail turned sideways, the gun raised. The door to the room opened, the gunshot ringing out before the gun fell to the ground.

…

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

….

The gunshot rang out before Abigail dropped the gun, Dr Victoria Munroe ducking down when the gun went off. Screams could be heard from the corridor, Victoria looked around the room, her first thought being Kate to see that she was unharmed. She saw the fear on Abigail's face before her eyes landed on Red who was on his knees, Lizzie kneeling beside him, as droplets of blood landed on the floor. Before Victoria could say anything, security were in the room.

"Gentlemen, it's okay. Everything's fine in here, it was an accident."

"Ma'am."

"She didn't realise the gun wasn't locked, it's fine. I can take it from here."

"Are you sure Doctor Munroe?"

"I'm sure…thanks Stan, just go…and calm everyone out there, let them know there's nothing to worry about please."

"Yes Ma'am."

As the security left, Victoria quickly closed the door for privacy before coming over and kneeling down beside Red.

"Abigail, bring me over that trolley…now please."

"I didn't mean too, it just went off I…"

"Abbey please….the trolley."

Abigail did as she was told, bringing it over as Victoria began to search the trolley, she helped Red off with his jacket and ripped his shirt sleeve so she could have a better look at the wound.

"Okay, Abbey, pass me some bandages."

The young woman did as she was asked while Victoria got some medical equipment and began prodding Red's arm, blood running down it.

"The bullets still in there, I'm going to have to pull it out."

"Do what you have to do." He replied.

Kate watched in horror at what had happened, trying to get out of the bed to see how he was.

"Raymond I…"

Victoria glanced behind her to see Kate trying to stand on her own.

"Kate…get back in to bed, you're in no state. You, what's your name?"

"Elizabeth…Liz."

"Liz, go and keep an eye on her, keep her in bed please."

Lizzie was on her feet and over to Kate's bed, halting the woman in her tracks.

"Lie back down Mr Kaplan."

"Elizabeth dearie I…"

"Ssshh I know, he'll be okay."

"She didn't mean to shoot him, she didn't."

"It's okay, I know it was an accident."

As they watched Victoria tend to Red, Abigail moved closer to him, coming to kneel beside him, fear and sadness on her face. He tried to remain strong but the pain was unbearable as he let out a pained noise when Victoria went deeper to remove the bullet. To everyone's surprise, Abigail reached across, taking tight hold of Red's hand, allowing him to hold on through the pain.

"How did you find me?" Kaye asked Lizzie.

"With difficulty, we were searching all the hospitals for Kaplan, it was Red who suddenly told us to search under Nemec. What did she do to you?"

"She didn't mean too, she was upset."

"If she hurt you, daughter or not, she has to pay. She's killed someone, an innocent young woman."

"I know dearie, I know."

"What happened to your head?"

"When she first captured me, she knocked me out, she hit me a little too hard. I had a blood clot. The good doctor over there fixed me up."

"You were very lucky."

Kate reached out, taking hold of Lizzie's hand.

"She's our daughter Elizabeth." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I know, Red told me everything. I am so sorry for what he made you do all those years ago."

"She's angry, she's scared. She didn't know what she was doing. I don't want her to end up like us. Aside form this, she's a good girl."

"We'll help you work all of this out okay, don't worry."

"I can't lose her again, I've only just gotten her back."

"I know, we'll sort this…all of us."

"Raymond wants her dead, I can tell by the way he looked at her when he walked in."

"He's angry, much like she is. We need to sit them down together and talk about all of this properly. Let's just get Red seen too first and then we can concentrate on this mess."

Kate let tears fall from her eyes as Lizzie wrapped an arm around the older woman, just relieved that she was safe, whether she knew it or not, she'd come to mean a lot to Lizzie too.

…

The knock at the door caused them all to freeze, before Victoria walked over and opened it to see the security men there.

"Hi Stan."

"We just wanted to check everything was okay in here, do you need us to call the police."

"No Stan, everything is under control, as I said before it was all just an accident. It's all taken care of now, but thank you for your concern."

"It's no trouble doc, you know where we are if you need us."

"Thanks Stan." She smiled before closing the door once more.

She turned around to look at all the faces watching her, Red was not sitting in the chair by the window, Abigail not far from him while Lizzie still had a secure arm around Kate who looked like she wanted to be sick.

"Right, I think it's time you all told me what the hell is going on here, don't you."

…

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's been a while everyone, been ill with the flu but hopefully it's getting better.**

…

 **Chapter 16**

…

Victoria folded her arms in front of her, seriousness on her face as she scanned the faces of everyone looking at her.

"Well…I'm waiting." She stated.

"Doctor Munroe we…"

"If I were you Mr Reddington, I wouldn't start with a lie, not if you want me to forget everything that's just taken place. I can easily get Stan to call the police."

Kate removed herself from Lizzie's grasp, as she managed to get herself off the bed.

"Mr Kaplan I…"

"It's fine dearie, I'm okay."

Victoria locked eyes with Kate as the older woman got to her feet, Victoria suddenly moving towards her.

"Kate, back in to bed please."

"Please listen to me, I'm very sorry that all of this happened today and I'm sorry that you've been caught in the middle of it."

"You don't have to apologise Kate."

"You're very kind, but I do. There's nothing to stop you calling the police but please, don't. Abigail's only just come back in to my life and I can't lose her again."

"But you said she was your daughter?"

"She is, my beautiful little girl that I gave up many years ago."

Kate turned around to see Abigail looking back at her, as Red looked between the two women. His eyes locking on his daughter, his emotions giving nothing away.

"She's not just my daughter, but Raymond's too, and we made a very big mistake in giving her up when she was born."

"It wasn't you, it was him." Abigail spoke up as she moved towards Kate, her voice breaking.

Kate held out her hand, Abigail taking it without fuss before Kate pulled her close to her and hugged her.

"I didn't fight hard enough to keep you at the time, I wasn't as strong back then as I am now and I'm sorry for that. I know you're mad at him right now, but the life we led back then, Raymond was only doing what he thought was right. He was your father and he wanted to keep you safe and he knew that wouldn't happen if you'd stayed with us. Looking back at everything that we went through over the years after you left us, I hate to admit it but he was right. We've faced death many times in our lives and if you'd been with us, I dread to think what could have happened to you."

"You'd had kept me safe, I know you would have."

"I'd have tried my best of course dearie, but I can't guarantee it would have happened. If I'd lost you, I don't think I could have coped. At least this way, I knew you were out there, living your life…safe."

"Safe…you think I was safe. I told you about all the homes I went too, the kind of parents I had, the abuse. You really think I was better off, I'd rather have taken my chances with you…and him." She cried, turning to look at him.

Red got to his feet slowly, wincing in pain when Victoria made a move towards him.

"No Doctor Munroe, I'm fine, really. Abigail, I know you hare me right now, if I'm honest the feelings mutual."

"Raymond." Kate gasped,

"I'm sorry Kate, but I won't lie. Right at this moment the only thing I feel towards this young woman is anger. Anger for the innocent death she cause, anger for what she's put you through, the pain you've endured at the hands of her. I know I'm too blame, that it was me, you wanted to get at, but to use Kate the way you did, in my eyes is unforgivable. Kate's you're mother and there's nothing that will change that, I know she wants to get to know you, to have you in her life and I respect that, whether or not I can do the same, I don't know."

"Raymond…she's your daughter?"

"I'm well aware of that Kate but she hurt you in a way I can't forgive."

Kate moved over slowly to Red and took hold of his hands in her own, before she looked up at him.

"We can't change the past, all we can do is move forward. Do you really want to spend the rest of you life feeling nothing but anger towards your daughter. How many times had Elizabeth forgiven you in the time we've known her, **every single time**. Let's start a fresh, please. If not for Abigail then do it for me, I want to get to know my daughter and I know you, better than you think. I know deep down it's what you want too."

Red looked at Kate before looking over at Abigail, who looked afraid of any answer he may give.

"I need time Kate, I have to think very seriously about this, but I will think about it. In the meantime, I want you to do as the good doctor tells you and get better and I'll be back soon. Dembe…Elizabeth, we need to leave now."

Red kissed Kate's cheek before walking towards the door, stopping for a moment to look in to Abigail's eyes.

"I trust you to keep an eye on her until I return?"

"Yeah…sure."

Abigail attempted a smile but felt too uncomfortable. Red went to the door, stopping by Victoria.

"Doctor Munroe, thank you for saving Kate's life. I'm forever in your debt, and thank you for your understanding today. I know we asked a lot of you."

"Don't worry, she'll be safe here Mr Reddington."

"I know she will, Rest Kate, and I'll be back soon."

Red waited as Dembe and Elizabeth said their goodbyes to Kate.

"You have my cell, call me if you need me okay?" Elizabeth whispered to her.

"I will dearie, thank you."

…

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

…

It had been nearly a week and Kate still hadn't heard anything from Red, she's left a few messages with him and asked Dembe to get him to call her but still there was nothing. Kate was standing by the window of her room, turning when she heard the door opening and seeing Victoria coming in.

"Kate, how are you today?"

"Very well dearie, more than ready to be going home."

"Well then you're going to love what I'm about to say next."

"You're letting me leave."

"You're well enough, physically anyway."

Kate went quiet and turned back to the window as Victoria came to stand beside her, turning and placing a warm hand on her back.

"Kate, I'm still concerned about you."

"I assure you I'm fine dearie."

"You have a a lot to deal with right now, your daughter, Mr Reddington."

"I'm beginning to think Raymond's ignoring me."

"He still hasn't returned your messages?"

"No, and I assume he hasn't called the desk to check on me, or you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh well…perhaps he's made his decision. I don't blame him entirely, I suppose having your long lost daughter walk back in to you life the way she has, wasn't exactly easy for him."

"Or for you, I'd say it's had more of an impact on you than him."

"I just wish he'd at least be open to getting to know her, if I mean anything at all to him."

"Judging by his reaction when he came face to face with her the other week, I think it's pretty clear that you mean a great deal to him. Kate, I'm not defending the man, not in the slightest. I don't agree with a lot of the things he does but one thing that was obvious to everyone, is his love for you. He doesn't know Abigail and he's blinded by the fact that she hurt you, it's something he's obviously having a hard time moving past and I can understand that. If someone had hurt someone close to me, I may react the same way."

"Well I really hope he makes up his mind soon, because as much as I love Raymond, I refuse to lose my daughter for a second time."

…

Dembe made his way to the door, when the loud knocking disturbed his phone call to his daughter, opening it to find Elizabeth on the other side, a look of anger on her face.

"Elizabeth."

"Hey Dembe, is he here?"

"On the balcony."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth made her way through the house and slid the door open, before making her way on to the balcony to see Red sitting at the table, drinking a large glass of scotch.

"Lizzie, this is a nice surprise."

"This isn't a social call, where the hell have you been. Mr Kaplan's been trying to call you?"

"Has she, well I've been busy. Associates to see and so on."

"So you're not ignoring her then?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You're unbelievable, you go on and on about how much she means to you and for the past week you've done nothing but avoid her. She's in hospital, she's been through a traumatic experience and she needs you."

"She has Abigail."

"She's your daughter too remember, you made a promise to Mr Kaplan that you'd think about what would happen with the girl."

"Yes…I know I did."

"You've had a week, surely you've made some kind of decision?"

"A week to think about the daughter we gave up so many years ago, it's not easy Lizzie."

Elizabeth took a seat at the table, taking his glass from him and sniffing the contents of the glass.

"It's very early to be drinking don't you think?" She said.

"I thought it might help."

"Alcohol never helps…do you want to lose Mr Kaplan?"

Red closed his eyes tightly, before looking up at Elizabeth, shaking his head.

"Of course I don't, Kate and Dembe are the most important people in my life…and you."

"She wants a relationship with her daughter, you owe her this one thing. All the years of service she's given to you, the dangers she's been in because of you. Do this one thing for her, Abigail hasn't left her side since she was taken to hospital, we could have gone in there at any time and arrested her for Molly's death, but she stayed regardless…because Mr Kaplan means a lot to her."

"Will she be arrested?"

"You'd have to give Cooper one hell of a Blacklister to make this one disappear, it all depends on how much this girl means to you to do it?"

"I can't lose Kate, getting to know Abigail is going to be so hard. After what she's done."

"She's your family, whether you wanted her or not. You have a chance to make things right here. This could be a whole new chapter in your life, give Cooper the biggest Blacklister you have and leave this part of your life behind, start fresh. Be someone other than the FBI's most wanted criminal."

"I doubt the FBI would allow me to leave that easily Lizzie, I back out there's nothing to stop them arresting me."

"Then give them your entire list, they can work through it and you can disappear."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you be happy if I disappeared, from your life."

Elizabeth went quiet, before looking back up.

"I have Tom and Agnes, I have my family. You deserve one too, and they're at the hospital waiting for you. All you have to do is decide just how important they are to you."

Red could only nod his head before going back to his drink, looking out over the city.

…

Abigail came in to Kate's room, carrying a bunch of flowers in her arm as Kate turned around from her place on the edge of the bed.

"Hi, sorry I'm a bit late, I stopped to pick up these for you." She said, handing Kate the flowers.

"They're very lovely dearie, but you didn't have too get me these."

"The doctor called and said you were getting out today, I thought you could put them in you apartment."

"They'll look very nice on my table."

Abigail noticed the sad look on Kate's face as she looked down at her lap.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dearie, glad to be going home."

"I really am sorry for all the crap that happened, if I could take any of this back then I…"

"I do understand why you did it, you were upset, angry. I already forgave you sweetie." Kate smiled, taking hold of her hand.

"I'm going to go to the cops once I've helped you settle in to your apartment."

"What? Why?"

"I killed someone, and I hurt you badly. I have to pay for that, if we're have any chance at a proper relationship then I can't have this hanging over me, waiting for the police to catch up with me. I can't live like that."

"You'd go to prison dearie."

"It's what I deserve, and if I'm good. I might have a good chance of getting out early."

"I can't let you do that."

"You have too."

"No she doesn't?"

Kate heard Red's voice, her head turning around to see Dembe and Red standing in the doorway. Kate got her feet as Red came over to the bed. Dembe going back outside, the door closing behind him.

"Raymond…I've been trying to call you."

"Yes I know, I'm sorry I didn't return you calls Kate. I needed time, to think things over."

"The good doctor's allowing me home today."

"I know, Lizzie told me."

Red looked at Abigail, who had her head down, almost afraid to make eye contact with him.

"I've had a great deal of time to think about everything, Abigail look at me please."

She finally lifted her head, as Red took a step to stand in front of her. Kate watched as he took hold of her hands in his as she looked in to his eyes.

"You killed and innocent young woman, and you caused a great deal of pain to your mother. I know you were angry and I've probably no right to tell you right from wrong, considering the crimes I've taken part in over the years."

"I've already said I'm going to the cops, I want to make things right."

"It's been taken care off."

"What do you mean Raymond?"

"Before I came here, I went to see Harold Cooper. I gave him my list of Blacklisters, all of them."

Kate's eyes went wide, a gasp escaping her lips as she took hold of his arm, turning him towards her.

"You gave him everything, that was your security, your freedom."

"I gave him the list on the condition that no harm would come to Abigail, and that their association with us was complete."

"For good?"

"Yes, Lizzie suggested that perhaps a fresh start would benefit all of us. You, me, Abigail and Dembe. I happen to think she's right."

"You're really going to give up this criminal life?"

Red took hold of Kate's face in his hands, making sure she really looked in to his eyes.

"I've done nothing but cause you pain over the years, forcing you to give up our daughter the worst thing I've ever done. I saw how much it broke you, you were never the same after that and I did that to you. It's time I made it right, I think it's time we all started fresh, if it's okay with Abigail, I'd like to get to know our daughter too."

Tears fell from Kate's eyes and Red leaned in and placed a small kiss to Kate's lips, her eyes closing briefly.

"Raymond thank you."

"Abigail?" He asked.

"I'd love that, but I'm really safe from what I did?"

"There will be no consequences, you'll have to live the rest of your life with what you've done, but then again, we all have that."

"What about Elizabeth?" Kate asked.

"I think it's time I allowed her to have her own life away from me, Tom and Agnes are her family, she's another who needs a clean break, this time from me."

"Are you sure?"

Red smiled towards Abigail, then back to Kate, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sure."

…

-Fin


End file.
